


How Naruto Found Sasuke

by AMonstersOneDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAM BAM, Enjoy the story, Finding, I like this feature, I will abuse it the near future, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, No real rape, People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMonstersOneDream/pseuds/AMonstersOneDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or How Sasuke Found Naruto.</p><p>Sasuke ran away from the village again. He never wanted to come back. But his home came back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Naruto Found Sasuke

**Sorry for the mistakes and if you could please message me when I have a said grammar and/or spelling mistake so I can fix it immediately, and if i don't I'll try to get on it as quick as I can the next or surrounding days. Enjoy  
**

 

 

“Who’s there” he wasn’t scared. Not really. He was used to being alone, in the dark. In the nothingness. A rustling could be heard from the far right, he paused. What if it was a monster? A ugly piece of existence that managed to get lost and wonder into his backyard. He wondered if he would join his family and friends. So he went in closer. A flash of blonde hair appeared in his vision as he stalked further into the undergrowth and thick layers of tree’s. 

 

A strange sound came from one of the tree’s. He sighed wishing the stupid thing would stop playing games and kill him already Shuffling forward he stepped closer to the tree, reaching out his hand on an orange object. Barely touching the smooth skin and then.

 

It whimpered, then Sasuke realised what ‘it’ was, it was a boy and it was “Naruto?”

\--

 

He carried him inside. The blonde boy wrapped himself as tightly as he could around him, squeezing the warmth from his veins, every once he would mumble incoherently about something (“No more, please no more. I promise I’ll be good, I promise”). It worried him. Even when he offered Naruto a chance to come with him he refused, shouting about something to do with home and feeling alienated. Sasuke knew what he said but he didn’t want to remember because his last moment with him was when Naruto broke down and told him how he was forever trapped in the village until they let him go. 

 

He placed his (ex?)lover onto an armchair, pushing closer to the fire place Sasuke went to the kitchen to cook some soup and hope to get some sense out of Naruto. Then he froze, because now he was scared. That those stupid villagers did something unforgivable and he would probably go demon and smash them to pieces. Even without trying Sasuke was powerful and could easily rival Naruto when he turned into half-form. 

 

When he wanted to hurt Naruto, though. But a tiny voice in his head chuckled and mumbled about how hurting Naruto was like trying to kick a puppy; impossible. He walked back into the living room, kneeling down next to a shivering Naruto, he lifted a hand to the younger boys head and pushed, dirty bangs of hair from his forehead. He reeled back because then he saw that. He rose silently, walking over to a book shelf, pulling out a small brown paper back book. 

 

The bookshelf opened, revealing a window an old uniform with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Scrolls and notes. Slips and traps. Knives and swords. He was going to crush them with his teeth if he had to because no one touched his Naruto. He felt a tug at his arm and turned only to melt and revel in the sublime bliss that was Naruto “Let me, please?” he really needed too, he needed to show them. The rage building up in his body was slowly eating his soul as slowly as it could.

 

“No, no more” Naruto whined as Sasuke pulled him into a hug “Just found you, no more please?” he nodded, Naruto could demand and Sasuke would comply, he was forever his one true love and he would give him everything. Everything. 

\--

And that’s how they were for five years. Naruto demanded and Ssuke complied even with the littlest of hesitance. Sasuke missed him too much to say no. 

 

“I’m pregnant” He’d never cried so much in his life before. 

 

Because it was his child.

**Author's Note:**

> My first upload! Yay! I hope you enjoyed my little drabble! 
> 
> -AMOD


End file.
